AmericaxEngland Fanservice!
by xXxMusicSavedMyLifeXxX
Summary: Because we all know we want UsUk fanservice! There is no limit to what you can want! Send in Fanservice requests and it shall be done! From kissing -with tongue- to a rim job or a blow job to foreplay and sex, doesn't matter! America will happily do it all even if England doesn't approve.
1. Episode One: Intro

America: Yo, everybody!

England: I don't approve of this.

America: I don't care; this is about the faaaaannnss. -motions to the audience- We're here to give fan service!

England: But I-

America: Sh,sh,sh,sh,sh.-leans in close- England, don't say a word. –puts on romantic music-

England: -blushing madly- A-America! Stop, you're making me blush!

Russia: -appears out of nowhere- Become one with me!

America/England: NO, RUSSIA!

England: Get! This isn't even…..Get out of here!

Russia: Fine, but one day you will become one with me! In more than one way. –disappears-

America: We need to get anti-Russian locks o.o

England: Git, they don't make those!

America: We'll shit we're screwed. Well, you are anyways. –grins wildly-

England: That is, unless the fans want me to top.

America: Yeah, but until then, let me put my American flag in your Big Ben. –pounces-

England: Ah, shit!

America: Ah, hahahahaha! –repeatedly humps England's ass-

England: Why do I love you?

America: Hehe cause you do! Remember, fans, submit your fan service requests!

Director: -runs and gives America a sheet of paper-

America: -reads paper- Well, England, It seems that our director's best friend wants fan service. And I don't mind this one at all…. –nosebleed-

England: What is it? –takes paper and reads, growing tomato red- Not with that nosebleed you're not!

America: -gets up and goes to the bathroom- I'll be right back.

England: -mutters- Git.

America: -comes back minutes later blood free- Alright. I'm ready now. Make sure you take it off _**nice and slow**_.

England: Bloody wanker. –takes off clothes slowly-

America: Sexy, baby. –pulls England back-

England: -yelps- W-wanker.

America: -buries face in his ass-

-camera zooms in on American's face then zooms out-

Camera crew/director and friend: -massive nosebleed-

England: -blushes darkly, covering face-

Director: Well, this ends today's epi-

England: Am-America! Don't push your tongue in!

Director: sode. Send in your fan service request. As you can see, there's no limit to what you can ask for. Later guys!


	2. RussiaxEnglandxAmerica

America: Hi, everyone….

England: Don't mind him. He just has a boner just from reading the requests. I mean, they surely can't be that bad. –crosses arm-

Director: -runs England a paper the disappears behind the cameras-

England: -reads paper- …Bloody hell, society is getting kinkier by the century… Ooooh, roleplay.

America: And you approved this, Director?

Director: Of course! Wasn't it you who said 'It's for the fans'?

America: You're only fifteen!

England: Damn, even the kids! What is up with people in your country, America!?

America: Japan invented Yaoi, that's what's up with the people in my country. –anger mark-

Director: Hellz yeah to that.

England: Well, let's get on with the fanservice.

America: TunaFish Of Vongola wants RussiaxYouxMe….I don't think I want to share you with Russia. He be creepy.

England: I seriously do wonder what go through kids' minds these days.

America: What if TunaFish of Vongola isn't a kid?

England: I was talking about our director. She seems to have a massive nosebleed.

Russia: -appears out of nowhere- I told you you will become one with me~

England: There's no way in hell-

America: You're becoming half with Russia.

England: WHAT!?

America: Your ass is stretchier than mine is. I'm not taking his meat log up _my_ ass! And before you say I never had one, France.

Russia: -grabs England from behind- It looks like you're the lucky one who gets to meet George today! Hehe~

England: Dear God, George feels huge!

America/Russia: -strips England down-

America: Does the director carry lube, cause I sure as hell don't.

Director: Of course I do. –throws bottle of lube-

Russia: -catches it-

America: Don't worry England, my flag pole's going up your ass too~

England: That is not comfOOOOORRRT-T-T-TING!

Russia: -creepy laugh- Come on in America~

America: -more than gladly pushes his own flag pole in-

Director: I didn't think his ass would survive…

America/Russia: -thrusting none to gently-

England: -trying not to make a sound-

-camera zooms in on England's face-

Camera crew/Director: -watches intensely with nosebleeds-

England: F-f-f-fucking w-w-w-w-wankers!...Ah~! Bloody hell! Right there!

America: Ooooh yes! You're getting awfully tight.

Russia: Ah~! Amazing!

-camera zooms out then in on all the hot action-

Director: I love my job~

England: Ugh! Shit, I'm gonna cum!

America: -purrs- Then do it. Cum for us, darlin'~

Russia: Mmm~! Yes! –starts stroking England-

England: -clawing at America- Sh-sh-sh-shit!

Camera crew: -blocks out their release-

Director: Sorry to cum-block you here, but for all intense and purposes, we're blocking out England's orgasm simply because he wants us to. No problem? Good.

Camera crew: -unblocks the cameras-

Russia/England/America: -panting heavily-

America: -collapses on top of England- Fuck, that was awesome.

Russia: -giggles and nods-

England: Gits…..GET THE BLOODY FUCK OUT OF ME NOW!

Russia: -suddenly disappears-

America: -says between pants- We'll…..be back…..in thirty…..minutes…. –lays back-

England: No….God, no. –cuddles against America- We'll do the next requests in the next episode. I'm bloody tired.

Director: ….Well I guess that concludes today's episode.

America: I told you we should have sex more often. We wouldn't be so tired if we did.

England: But it wouldn't be as fun if we did it every day, now would it?

America: I suppose you're right….

Director: -stands in front of cameras- The next episode will pop up at random. I don't have internet, so I won't be able to update like I want to. Don't worry. If your request hasn't been….er….shot yet, don't worry! We're working on it! So keep up the requests and as soon as I have internet, episodes will be popping up left and right! Bye!


	3. TeacherStudent Roleplay

England: Hello, everyone!

America: Yo~

England: Director is currently setting up the studio to help make out next request even better.

America: You better be somewhat gentle. –anger mark-

England: Sure, sure, love.

America: I mean it!

England: Why should I? You do me way too often. Besides, I have this all planned out~

America: And that scares me. –about to make a break for it-

Camera man: -hands England mug of tea-

England: Thanks, Danny~ -holds on to America's jacket and casually takes a sip of tea-

Camera man: -nods and runs away-

America: Let go! I'm scared!

England: -still casually sips tea- Go get change.

America: Okay… -trudges off-

England: Good~

Director: It's ready~

England: I hope this pleases our lovely Kamen Rider Thanatos. Thank you Thanatos for this wonderful request~

-camera goes black then reveals a classroom setting-

America: -in a school boy uniform, slouching in a desk-

England: -casually sits on America's desk- Do you know why you're in detention?

America: -shrugs- I'm an unruly bastard. Suck it.

England: That's exactly why. –points at him- But after I'm done with you, you'll think twice about being an unruly bastard.

America: Whatever..

England: Stand up.

America: -stands and grumbles under breath-

England: -bends America over the desk- What was that, Jones? -pulls hair-

America: -yelps- I said screw you.

England: -presses up against America- I'm afraid it does not work like that.

America: -smirks and rubs ass against England's crotch-

England: -bites back a moan- Oh, no you don't. Just for that little move…. –undoes America's pants and pulls them down with his boxers-

America: H-hey! –looks back- You can't do this! This is rape!

England: Shut up, Jones. You brought this on yourself. –undoes pants and takes out erection-

America: M-Mr. Kirkland!

England: -strokes America's hard on- Mm?

America: -blushes and gasps softly- Nn..

England: What was that? –nibbles on his ear-

America: Mr. Kirkland….Don't….Stop… -moans softly-

England: Don't stop, you say? Alright~ -steers him to the teacher desk-

-camera zooms in on America's blushing face-

England: -continues to tease America-

Director: So he's been planning this out all night has he? O.O

America: M-Mr. Kirkland….Please.

England: Please what? –rubs his ass-

America: -blushes darkly- F-fuck me. Fuck me now please.

England: -slams into America dry-

America: -screams and claws at the desk-

England: -mercilessly pounds into him and mutters under his breath- See…how it feels…to be dry…fucked?

America: I'm sorry! I'll never do it again! –tears up-

England: Too late for that.

America: -screams, tears falling-

England: Ah~ You're so tight~! –changes angle-

America: -moans loudly- Ah! Right there!

-Half an hour later-

England: Sorry, love. I think I did go a bit over bored.

America: -rests head in England's lap- You made my ass bleed….

England: -leans down to kiss his forehead- I'm sorry, love. How about some ice cream for handling it like a hero?

America: -still crying from earlier, nods- And some ice cubes.

England: You want me to-?

America: Yes, but gently.

Camera Man: -hands England ice cream cone and a cup of ice-

England: Thanks, Jamie.

Camera Man: -nods- I hope you're not still bleeding, America.

England: You're not helping. –holds the ice cream in front of America's face-

America: -licks it- See you guys next episode….-continues to lick ice cream- England, you pervert. You got a boner just from me licking ice cream…You're fixing it yourself.

England: Perfectly understandable.

-camera turns to the director-

Director: England _was_ a bit rough with that one. I know it took forever for this episode, but I've been busy with other things. If you go to my profile, you can see what I've been busy with. America should recover shortly after being dry fucked like that. I hope you are pleased with this, Thanatos. England certainly enjoyed himself. And while you're waiting on the next episode, go check out my fluff story and review on that ~! Please and thanks!


End file.
